el amor es complicado
by rfmdl-jps
Summary: una joven princesa y un humilde ladron ¿podra el amor subsistir o se vera afectado por las provivencias de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

El amor es complicado

Prologo: un encuentro inesperado

Estaba en el suelo húmedo sin poder ponerme en pie, lágrimas sordas cubrían mis mejillas y un miedo en mi interior. Me sentía impotente debido a estar inmóvil y necesitaba ayuda urgente, mí vestido siempre limpio ahora estaba lleno de suciedad y mi tobillo la razón de mi inmovilidad no paraba de proporcionarme un dolor inmenso.

Me encontraba en medio de un bosque, en las afueras del reino cerca del pueblo y sin saber que hacer, cuando de pronto entre los arbustos una sombra apareció, el miedo se incremento y mi respiración antes agitada era ahora entre cortada, la sombra se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que logre visualizar que esa sombra era un joven, lo primero que note eran unos ojos verdes capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera con solo observarlos sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y seguí con el escutrinio; sus ojos tenían ahora un ligero brillo de curiosidad, sus labios se curvaron en una nota de desconcierto y su cabello era de un color cobrizo.

Mi respiración se torno un poco anormal ya que, siendo heredera del reino, bien podía ser un ladrón o inclusive un terrorista.

Noto mi mano en mi tobillo y se acerco lentamente:

-estas bien?- Pregunto con una voz melodiosa

Solo logre asentir lentamente, no estaba segura de poder pronunciar una sola palabra estaba poseída por el terror.

_hola:)espero les aiga gustado;es un poco corto por que solo es el prologo _

_nos vemos -jps_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 – ¿quien eres y por que me ayudas?

El hombre se fue acercando un poco más hasta pararse frente a mí:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-susurro en un tono dulce un tanto tranquilizador

Trate de que mi voz saliera de un modo que no mostrara el alivio que me produjo su voz sino un poco ala defensiva

-no veo que sea de su incumbencia- murmure

- ya que por lo visto solo estoy yo aquí para ayudarle, por lo menos podría decirme su nombre

Por más que tuviera orgullo necesitaba ayuda

-Bella-murmure no le diría el resto

-Bella ¿Qué?-pregunto

-Solo bella-dije rápidamente

-¿no tienes un apellido?- insistió, savia que no se rendiría

-swan-el rostro del joven cuyo nombre desconocía permaneció pasible aunque no era difícil notar que escondía algo tras esa indiferencia

-así que tu eres bella swan- pregunto

Asentí

-entonces bella ¿Qué ase una persona como tu en un lugar como este sola? –pregunto con un aire de ironía

-solo iba caminando al pueblo-dije-y usted ¿que ase por aquí y porque se a detenido a ayudarme?

-yo solo Salí a caminar y me tope con usted y vine a brindarle mi ayuda, pero si no la quiere….-dejo la frase inconclusa

-esta bien de verdad necesito su ayuda- dije rápidamente

Extendió su mano para ayudarme ponerme en pie; al sentir el roce de su mano se sintió como una descarga eléctrica.

Y comenzamos a caminar

Caminamos varios kilómetros cuando de pronto se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-Intentaremos llegar hasta el sendero-

-Esta bien- murmure debajo de mi aliento aunque envés sonó mas como un suspiro, estaba demasiado cansada

-Podemos descansar- dijo aunque se veía que quería seguir ¿tan mal le caía que quería alejarse lo antes posible de mi?

-No, en verdad esta bien-dije tratando de sonar convincente- además esta oscureciendo y no queremos que nos llegue la noche

-Bien, entonces vamos-

Continuamos caminando, de camino al sendero no pronunciamos ninguna palabra. Al llegar pare en seco:

Lo que veía era algo para recordar, detrás del sendero había una gran cantidad de personas haciendo diversas actividades, actividades que me había perdido en mis 17 años encerrada en mi hogar, había hecho bien en escapar, tenia el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir fuera de mi hogar, savia cocinar, había estudiado en casa, así que estudios no me faltaban, me sentía capas de sobrevivir a este mundo y ahora tenia algo que antes no tenia: esperanza, ver a estas personas tan amigables me la dieron.

Un ligero empujoncito me saco de mis ensoñaciones y me regreso a la realidad

Y bien planeas avanzar o….

Vamos- murmure aun perpleja

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una fuente

-bien de aquí te será fácil conseguir transporte para llegar a tu hogar

Por supuesto -dije, claro que yo no volvería-entonces gracias por haberme ayudado de verdad muchas gracias

-no hay de que- respondió restándole importancia

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- salvada dos veces en un mismo día

Me encontraba en la misma fuente donde lo había visto por ultima vez me sentía algo extraña y hubiera preferido que se quedara pero supongo que el hecho de que me haya ayudado dice mucho de el, permanecí un par de horas y al poco rato me aburrí, me levante y comencé a caminar concentrándome en mis pasos yo nunca fui demasiado coordinada y no me convenía un buen golpe pues no tendría como ir a un hospital, continúe observando todo a mi alrededor cuando de pronto escuche unos ruidos provenientes de un callejón me acerque y pude notar a un grupo de personas riendo y a algunos discutiendo

Estaba cerca de dar un paso hacia ellos cuando una mano cubrió mi boca y me guio asta la fuente donde asía poco de un rato me encontraba sentada

Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados reacia a abrirlos cuando esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lado me izo abrirlos

-¿Qué pensabas que asías?-me destapo la boca y nos sentamos, su rostro demostraba enojo puro y si no me equivocaba había un atisbo de preocupación

-solo caminaba-respondí algo reacia a que me reprendieran

-sabes lo que pudo haber sucedido de no haber llegado a tiempo, ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo eso haber ocasionado?- dijo con desesperación

-Esta bien, lo siento-dije en un tono tranquilizador, no quería que se enojase conmigo era extraño pero por alguna razón que yo desconocía me importaba verdaderamente lo que el pesara de mi

-Muy bien-contesto un poco mas tranquilo- pero ¿Qué ases tu aquí no deberías estar ya en la comodidad de tu hogar?- pregunto

-pues…- no tenia planeada ninguna excusa

-escapaste- no me lo preguntaba me lo decía como si lo hubiera estado conjeturando

-como lo supiste-pregunte asombrada yo no se lo había dicho a nadie aunque tampoco es que hubiera hablado con alguien, pero entonces ¿como es que el lo sabia?

-tu rostro un poco desubicado, la cara con que miraste al pueblo: maravillada como si no hubieras visto nada igual, lo que no entiendo es el porque escapaste-dijo como soltando algo que había querido decir desde ase tiempo y algo me decía que posiblemente así era, por lo que decidí responderle con toda la sinceridad que podía ya que el me había salvado 2 veces en un solo día

-jamás había visto todo esto, todo es nuevo para mi, quiero conocer personas y ser feliz-dije con un tono de esperanza ala espera de que eso sucediera- y nada puede hacer para convencerme de volver a mi hogar-le advertí

-¿y donde piensas dormir? ¿Como piensas sobrevivir en un lugar que no conoces?

-Tengo mis medios y soy muy capas-dije algo disgustada porque en realidad esa pregunta me la avía planteado antes aunque aun no tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche

-entonces supongo que ya tienes un hogar-murmuro; dudé en responderle, ya que no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra el tomo mi silencio como un no -eso pensaba, pero si usted quiere puede venir a mi hogar tenemos un poco de espacio y estoy seguro de que mi hermana estaría encantada con la idea-

Dado que no tenia donde dormir decidí aceptar

-Esta bien-murmure

_ hola:)en verdad espero que les este gustando la nove y espero ponerles mas caps muy pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Caminamos hasta una casa donde el toco la puerta varias veces y al ser abierta se encontraba una muchacha de aproximadamente mi edad, cabello corto y de color negro, tenia un aspecto de duendecita y en su rostro se situaba una sonrisa sincera y acogedora

-pasen- dijo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, su voz era un poco cantarina y detonaba alegría-al fin llegas empezaba a preocuparme-le dijo mirándolo con una mirada que expresaba reprimenda y después me hiso un escrutinio rápido pero a pesar de eso no me hacia sentir incomoda-y veo que no vienes solo

Así es- Edward me miro como preguntándome si podía decirle a ella la verdad yo asentí en silencio y el continuo-ella es Isabela swan pero solo dile bella ya que nadie debe saber quien es en verdad ¿de acuerdo?

-por supuesto-me sonrió alegremente- pasa bella te mostrare donde puedes dormir, tengo espacio en mi habitación y por cierto yo soy Alice-dijo amablemente

Mucho gusto-le sonreí amigablemente, en verdad Alice me había caído muy bien y me inspiraba confianza

Me despedí de de Edward y le di las gracias y me encamine junto a Alice a su habitación

Caminamos por un pasillo en el había un cuadro de ella y Edward junto a un hombre y una mujer supuse que serian sus padres, seguimos caminando hasta pararnos en una puerta ella la abrió y me invito a pasar el cuarto no era grande pero era suficiente para dos personas tenia dos camas y un baño ella me indico donde dormiría y yo me senté en la cama rendida-esto será genial mañana iremos a comprar algo para que te sientas mas cómoda y después podríamos…

-no tienes porque molestarte esta bien-la interrumpí de la forma mas amable posible, no me gustaba que la gente gastara en mi; además estaba tratando de valerme por mi misma y si Alice me facilitaba las cosas no podría hacerlo nunca

Pero quiero hacerlo-insistió con un puchero y voz de suplica-y no acepto un no por respuesta

Esta bien Alice pero solo un poco y no quiero que gastes demás-dije a lo que Alice respondió dando saltitos y con una sonrisa radiante, después de un tiempo sus saltos cesaron y se dirigió a su closet estuvo rebuscando por un par de segundos con una mirada evaluadora y al reconocer una prenda la trajo asía mi

Mira bella esto-dijo mostrándome una blusa de tirante color rosa-y esto-dijo dejando la blusa a un lado y mostrándome un short que se veía realmente cómodo - serán tu conjunto para dormir, hay esta el baño- me señalo la puerta- y el agua a estas horas es tibia así que puedes tomar un baño tranquilamente ya que te notas un poco cansada-extendió sus manos asía mi en señal de que cogiera la ropa y así lo ice

Murmure un gracias y me dirigí ala puerta de baño, después de tomar una ducha me sentía mucho mas relajada, me vestí y al salir me encontré con una Alice durmiendo plácidamente asique me fui hasta mi cama y me dispuse a dormir…

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dormir por lo que me levante despacio de la cama cuidando de que Alice no despertara al estar en pie decidí ir a la sala, al llegar me senté en un sillón cerca de la ventana así que corrí la cortina y me quede observando las estrellas las cuales brillan de una manera hermosa. De pequeña desde el día que mis padres murieron lo asía las miraba buscando un camino o una señal que me ayudara a seguir, esperaba encontrar una salida a lo que me sucedía, hasta que me di cuenta de que solo lo quería pero no asía nada para que algo cambiara por lo que decidí que el primer paso seria escapar y comenzar una nueva

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-me pregunto de pronto esa voz aterciopelada que me sobresalto a lo que yo ya mas calmada respondí

-Si no tengo sueño pero ¿y tu?-le pregunte algo extrañada ¿había algo que le preocupara?

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño, me suele pasar a veces por lo que normalmente Alice después de oír mi alboroto llega y prepara un te y nos quedamos platicando para luego dormir-dijo ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios se quedo mirando la puerta que daba al pasillo de la cual salió una Alice adormilada

-¿Y ahora que Edward?-dijo Alice un poco enfadada de que la levantaran de su placido sueño pero al observar con detenimiento el lugar su mirada se situó en mi y pregunto preocupada-¿a ti también te levanto bella? Lo siento tanto, tu primera noche y no te dejamos dormir- murmuro Alice apenada

-Oh no Alice no te preocupes yo tampoco me podía dormir y Edward me encontró aquí-dije en un tono tranquilizador

-Muy bien entonces supongo que preparare un poco de te-dijo y se dirigió a la cocina

Al poco rato Alice llego con 3 tazas de te y se la dio a cada uno, estuvimos platicando hasta que me el sueño me invadió y me decidí a ir al dormitorio al llegar y tocar apenas la almohada quede tendida en los brazos de Morfeo

eso es todo por ahora:) espero les haya gustado plis dejen reviews nos vemos pronto:)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Me encontraba de nuevo en la sala de la casa donde por el momento vivía

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el día que llegue, mi relación con Alice había crecido demasiado, era como mi confidente aunque en lo que respecta Edward lo veo demasiado distante y no entiendo la razón; de pronto un movimiento en la parte lateral del sillón me iso salir de mis cavilaciones y voltear

-Ya que por lo visto ninguno de los 3 tiene ganas de ir a dormir ¿que les parece si jugamos alas 20 preguntas?-sugirió una voz proveniente del umbral del pasillo de la cual salió Alice

-Por supuesto- conteste- aunque les advierto que mi vida no es del todo interesante

-Ya lo veremos- respondió Alice con una sonrisa- ¿y tu Edward?

-Por que no-respondió como si le fuera indiferente

-yo empiezo, yo empiezo-chillo Alice con pequeños saltitos y emocionada

-Esta bien Alice- reí un poco

-mmm… bella dime ¿Por qué estas aquí? Prometo no decirle a nadie- dijo con la mano alzada en señal de promesa y con carita triste

Resople en señal de rendición en este tiempo con Alice era mejor rendirse ala primera, ya que ella siempre se salía con la suya

-mm-Trate de buscar por donde comenzar-escape se que suena mal pero se que era lo mejor detestaba estar encerrada-dije muy segura de lo que decía

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que yo decidí romperlo

-Muy bien, me toca-observe la habitación lentamente aunque internamente sabia a quien le quería preguntar-Edward ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme?-pregunte un tanto intrigada

Dirigí mi vista a Edward y pude notar que su mirada estaba puesta en mí con sus hermosos ojos escudriñándome por un rato hasta que comenzó

-sentí curiosidad, paseaba por hay y te vi, estabas en un vestido que a simple vista dejaba ver que no era uno cualquiera, había rastros de temor en tu rostro y solo fui a ayudar-dijo con aire indiferente pero la incertidumbre destilaba de sus labios ante esto solo me permití observarlo detenidamente divagando que era lo que en realdad pasaba por su mente, el me correspondió la mirada durante unos minutos y ambos nos olvidamos de todo y nos adentrábamos en una burbuja imaginaria en donde nos perdíamos en el otro

Pero por lo viso a Alice no le agradaba del todo ser desplazada así que decidió entrar a escena

-Edward es tu turno-dijo con una sonrisa del todo inocente

Lo que hiso que Edward y yo volviéramos a la realidad y la burbuja imaginaria reventará

-Alice-murmuro buscando algo que podría preguntarle-¿en donde te has metido en todo el día?-pregunto

El cuerpo de Alice se tenso ligeramente y con una sonrisa de lo más nerviosa contesto-estuve… ca caminando-tartamudeo un poco- si solo caminando-continuo ahora mas segura

Y si tanto caminabas por que no te vi en todo el pueblo-insistió de manera acusadora

Una pregunta por persona Edward, ya sabes la reglas-dijo Alice ala defensiva a lo que Edward no hizo mas que suspirar decepcionado

Sigo-dijo Alice-bella ¿tienes hermanos?

Si-murmure algo melancólica esa pregunta me recordó la razón por la cual me dolía haberme ido , mas sin embrago trate de que no notaran que me afectaba

Muy bien Alice ¿ahora si me dirás donde estuviste en realidad?-pregunto Edward con tono preocupado se notaba que en verdad quería a Alice y cuidaba de ella

Alice ante la preocupación de su hermano decidió ceder

Estuve en el lago-continuo ante la mirada expectante de Edward y mía-me encontré con un hombre-suspiro-el ser mas perfecto sobre la tierra, buscaba a su hermana, cabello entre castaño y rojizo, sus ojos de un café con un tono dorado-dijo con otro suspiro y un brillo en sus ojos-pero se fue tan rápido como vino que no se su nombre-dijo con un tono triste y decepcionado ESPEREN ¿dijo buscaba a su hermana? "oh no" y ¿si no vino solo? ¿rose venia con el? Entonces Alice había visto a:

-jasper-murmure asombrada


End file.
